Fitness
by AiSiYA
Summary: Rencananya, sih, hari libur gini pergi ke tempat fitness, biar tidak disangka ngenes amat. Siapa tahu juga ketemu jodoh. Dan pucuk tercinta ulat pun tiba, duh, hati Abang doki-doki lihat Neng Geulis bening banget. Etapi, kok, pas mau kenalan-"Mama!"-'Gue tunggu janda lu, Neng'/BAHASA NON-BAKU/ Mind to RnR?


NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

OoC, non-baku, AU, etc.

.

.

.

Pagi sabtu enaknya memang jalan-jalan. Berhubung kuliah libur, puas-puasin buat keluar rumah. Tapi, ya, kalau keluar rumah sendirian gimana coba. Ogah banget kalau ngajak temen cowok, nanti disangka ikut komunitas terong yang lagi marak di media sosial.

Biar ngga disangka ngenes amat, mending cari tempat _indoor._ Siapa tahu ketemu jodoh. Kan kalau cuman nunggu Tuhan yang kasih kelamaan. Masa hari gini masih jomblo, malu sama tetangga sebelah. Jomblo dari lahir pula.

Akhirnya, dengan tampang percaya diri, cowok ganteng ini memilih tempat yang bisa bikin mata seger. Behubung entar malam minggu, bisalah buat jadi gebetan satu malam. Lagipula, tampangnya yang seganteng ini mana bisa perempuan nolak.

.

.

.

Suasana di tempat _fitness_ agak ramai, mungkin karena hari ini libur. Sepertinya cowok ini memilih tempat yang bagus. Daripada _jogging_ di taman, lihat yang lagi beduaan, apalagi nanti kalau ketemu mantan-etdah, dia' kan jomblo dari lahir.

Dengan memakai baju kaos tangannya buntung, celana pendek hitam, serta handuk putih yang dengan maunya bertengger di leher si cowok. Ia berjalan dengan gagah, kalau lagi melewati cewek-cewek. Kalau nggak, sih, biasa aja.

Mata itu tertuju kepada sebuah alat _fitness_ yang namanya _Treadmill_. Buat permulaan sebelum angkat yang berat-berat. Gini-gini juga dia rajin nge- _gym_. Cowok itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang bikin melting perempuan sekitar, sebelum akhirnya menyalakan alat _Treadmill_ dengan level sedang.

Kaki yang dibalut sepatu merah dengan ikat tali hitam bergerak konstan mengikuti pergerakan alat _Treadmill_. Kepalanya bergulir ke samping kanan-kiri. Siapa tahu ada cewek lewat yang mau dikasih cling, gitu. Tapi dari tadi sepertinya si cowok ini belum ketemu sama jodonya. Kok, masih belum ada yang srek di hati, Abang.

Tiba-tiba, seperti pucuk tumbuh ulat pun tiba, matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan cewek yang _geulis pisan, euy._ Sepertinya baru datang, apalagi dilihat dari tampilannya yang _fresh_. Rasanya baru ketemu yang kayak begini, bening banget.

Rambut merah muda yang tidak terlalu panjang itu diikat kuda, bikin si Abang doki-doki. Kulit putih seperti artis Korea yang setiap hari terawat, bibir pink murni alami, hidungnya mancung kecil lagi. Duh, apalagi matanya, kayak cewek Rusia gitu, warna hijau bening.

Kalau lihat yang kayak begini, berasa pingin nyanyi lagu _Jodohku_ yang dinyanyiin si penyanyi favoritnya. Terasa kayak melihat masa depan, ya. Iya, ibu masa depan dari anak-anaknya nanti. _Eaa_ , jadi makin doki-doki hati si Abang.

Sayangnya si cewek manis yang belum diketahui namanya itu memilih alat _Treadmill_ yang ada di deret depan. Ah, padahaldi sampingnya Abang masih kosong. Bisalah sambil kenalan gitu.

Sambil terus lari kecil, lirik ke depan curi-curi pandang. Cowok tinggi ini kadang-kadang senyum sendiri, sampai orang lewat juga disenyumin.

Kalau dilihat dari belakang, benar-benar tipe si cowok ini banget. Badannya mungil, yang dibalut dengan kaos t-shirt polos dan celana training. Duh, kayak loli gitu. Tau aja kalau si Abang suka yang _loli-loli_.

Oke. Jodoh sudah ada di depan mata, tinggal cara pendekatannya yang agak susah. Jangan salah, ya, walaupun dia pecinta wanita tapi kalau urusan pendekatan, cewek yang bakal deketin dia.

Terpampanglah senyum miring di wajah rupawan itu. Andaikan di film-film, mungkin sudah muncul bola lampu di atas kepalanya.

"Ehem, ehem, ehem, ehem."

Sepertinya cara yang dipakai tidak efektif dan murahan. Udah pura-pura batuk tetap aja diabaikan. Malah si cewek gendut yang di sebelah noleh sambil senyum pepsodent. Hiiii, mana giginya ompong lagi.

Tubuhnya langsung bergidik, amit-amit tujuh turunan.

Sambil mikir-mikir, tidak sengaja tangannya menggati kecepatan hingga 4.5 mph. Tiba-tiba laju alat bertambah ke tingkat cepat. Hingga kakinya yang ditumbuhi banyak bulu itu tidak dapat lagi mengimbangi kelajuan dan akhirnya-

BRUKKKK!

" _Wuanjir_! "

Kata itu keluar begitu saja secara refleks, nyaring lagi, dengan pantat yang duluan menyentuh lantai kramik putih. Ya ampun, pasti orang-orang lagi mandangin. Dia tidak berani nengok.

' _Bukan pantat yang sakit buat daku meringis, tapi malunya itu, lho. Njeng!_ '' mau bagaimana lagi, dia cuman bisa ngomong dalam hati.

"Eh, kamu gapapa?!"

Tiba-tiba ia melihat bidadari jatuh dari awan. Duh, kalau dipandang dari dekat wajahnya adem banget. Terasa tubuhnya tengah dirangkul oleh lengan kecil. Efeknya bikin badan jadi hangat.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kok, berasa kayak nyata, ya. Ia mencoba mencubit pipi gadis manis incarannya. Etdah, halus bener, nyata ini nyata. Seketika rasa ngilu di pantat hilang sirna, ia segera duduk berhadapan dengan perempuan tadi.

"Gimana? Kamu gapapakan? Mana yang sakit?"

Cowok itu hanya tersenyum sumringah. ' _Nih, jantungku berdetak kenceng terus gara-gara lihat kamu lebih deket.'_

Perempuan manis ini menatap bingung. Ditanyain malah dikasih senyum. Bukannya tadi yang kebentur pantat bukan kepala.

"Mak-"

"Namanya siapa, Neng?"

Lah, jawabannya makin ngelantur. Mungkin tadi emang kepala yang duluan kebentur. Perempuan itu mencoba maklum dan tersenyum ramah. Ia berniat membalas jabatan tangan si cowok, namun-

"Mama!"

"Eh, sayang, udah selesai beli minumnya?"

Wajah itu berbinar setelah mendongak menatap seorang gadis kecil-yang juga memakai pakaian olahraga berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

Berbeda lagi dengan wajah satunya. Bukan. Bukan karena cowok ini bingung, tapi kenapa si Eneng Geulis begitu saja beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Terlihat seorang pria yang sialnya ganteng _bin_ kece mengiri gadis kecil itu dari belakang. Apalagi badannya, busett, nge _-gym_ berapa jam, tuh. Asli cewek-cewek yang tadi merhatiin dia beralih ke pria yang kelihatannya udah diatas umur duapuluh.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, rambut sama matanya sama. Eh, tapi, jenong itu bocah mirip Eneng tadi, ya? Jangan-jangan...

"Kamu ngapain tadi?"

Suaranya berat juga.

"Errr, tadi dia jatuh dari _Treadmil_ , Mas. Aku bantuin."

Tetlihat pria kece itu mengangguk, beralih menatap cowok yang masih terduduk cengo. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Seketika juga ia gelagapan, "Eeehh, nggak ada, Mas-eh Om. Gapapa, kok."

 _Njirr, jodoh gue udah punya laki._ Hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan, dalam hati, sih. Emang kalau udah ngenes ya ngenes.

.

 _'Gue tunggu janda lu, Neng.'_

.

 **END**

Wehh, maaf, yak klo ceritanya gaje. Oiya, tokoh cowok yg ngenes itu emang sengaja ga disebutin. Ada yg bisa tebak siapa? Jawaban pertama yg benar bakal aku pm dan bisa req fanfic. Berhubung aku juga lgi liburan^^

 **AIsIya**


End file.
